


SURPRISE

by bluehair



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And yes if it doesn't hurt I don't know how to tag, Elves having a break for once, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tolkien Secret Santa, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	SURPRISE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).



This Yule seems one for surprises, Elrond ponders, looking out on the Hall of Fire, over the rim of the cup of muled wine he uses to keep his palms warm. It’s probably his human part that is to blame, but the snowstorm that engulfed the valley during the last two days let off and now the air is piercingly clear - with an accent on piercing. There’s no wind, no movement, but it is bitterly cold, and even if the fire is, indeed, roaring, his body seems to feel it.

This was, maybe, why he had looked so intently on Glorfindel – as usual, the ellon’s hair seemed to be a halo of light around his face, over his shoulders, his back. It positively sparkled over the royal blue tunic, seeded with small, yellow citrine shards, which covered a shirt of a more muted blue, with the neck and cuff areas embroidered with gold. Very dark blue leggings and tall, soft, suede boots completed a wonderful ensemble.

No, nothing unusual about Glorfindel’s outfit – but Erestor’s? Elrond actually didn’t know his kinsman to own such clothes – a brilliantly white shirt, of the finest silk, which… no, he didn’t think he even thought he’d see Erestor wearing white. Black suede boots, over the knee – nothing unusual. A tunic the same length as Glorfindel’s – mid-thigh. That… was not something he saw Erestor wearing outside the training grounds or battle. The man and his long black robes were legendary. And the tunic was purple, of all colors. White and purple, accentuating his dark complexion, especially so close to Glorfindel. Making them both look so damn young. So right one near the other.

Yes, so close. That was… unexpected. And Glorfindel was teaching him a Gondolin dance, of all things. Glorfindel, who never danced when these particular songs were sung. Erestor, who didn’t dance.

Yes, Elrond is draining his cup, shaking his head. The warmth of the wine, the small bite of the spices, the line of heat from his mouth down to his belly, spreading there, all is wonderful. 

He can’t look any other way, though, and honestly, many people can’t. So many heads turned when they realized it was Erestor in that outfit, it was absolutely hilarious. No, he’s not wearing jewelry, aside from a very thin, silver circlet, which seems almost drowned by his night-black hair, but well.

In any case, surely, if somebody is to teach him dancing, Glorfindel is the best. After all, he taught so many others a more lethal, but still so graceful, when he did it, kind of dance. Elrond raises to refill his cup, missing the heat, and almost stumbles when Glorfindel does, too. It is… unexpected, again. Sure, so much time has passed since he danced last, for so many reasons, but… No, surely it can’t be that he forgot the steps, especially since he seems so bashful and Erestor is so protective, all of a sudden.

Erestor protective of Glorfindel? Now Elrond starts to wonder how many cups he had, but surely, no, it is not possible to be drunk already. Because they keep at it, and finally they do it: they dance, in a very wide circle made by the many amazed valley inhabitants.

It is magic, for sure, because the two are so in sync nobody would believe they do it for the first time now. Sure, elves are graceful and fast learners, but this is not a simple ditty, it is a complex, rigidly ceremonial dance, and still, they understand each other’s cues like they read each other’s minds.

Oh.

Oh.

Yes, a new cup is definitely needed, especially since they seem to stop with that one dance, and come towards the beverages table, too.

“Congratulations,” he says, raising his cup, when both have picked one.

The eyes looking at him, startled, are changed, just as he thought. And Glorfindel is blushing crimson, just like that, because he moved abruptly and he flinched. And Erestor seems positively ready to pick him in his arms and go.

“If you need salve, let me know,” Elrond smiles, and even Erestor blushes now.

“We prepared,” he states, and of course he did, it is his life. Oh, yes, indeed, even more now.

“I am glad for you.”

“We didn’t want…”, Glorfindel starts, so young looking in his so new uncertainty.

“No, there’s no need. Enjoy the season!”

“No patrols for him for a fortnight, right, Elrond?” Erestor bargains, as hard as in any Council.

Yes, Glorfindel’s face is now the color of wine, and Elrond laughs and agrees, and they leave, because of course, maybe it is better that not everyone finds out tonight.

This is a wonderful Yule, after all.


End file.
